


We are FAMILY

by beckysue_bonner, carolconners_1973



Category: DJAY (Dean and JJ)-fandom, Grey's Anatomy, Marina-fandom, S.W.A.T. (TV 2017), SURRERA Fandom, Station 19 (TV), VICLEY- Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Childbirth, Dean's a father, F/F, F/M, I named her Andrea Millie, Lesbian Anal, Oral Sex, Smut, Strapons, They need to name that baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolconners_1973/pseuds/carolconners_1973
Summary: New Additions to the S19 family, both in the station and in their individual relationships...DEAN'S A NEW FATHER, as is LUCAS RIPLEY...SULLY WANTS A CHILD, and MAYA BISHOP FINDSHERSELF IN A COMMITTED RELATIONSHIP FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER...
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, JJ Soon/Dean Miller, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 28
Kudos: 35





	1. Pru Miller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [mallory_01852](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory_01852/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [melodiousoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [Missthang616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and Dean spend the morning with their newborn Daughter;Vic and Lucas do the  
> same, and Lucas gives his wife advice on time off from the department

The CRYING...not the diapers, or the feeding every two hours or so. This tiny little girl is worse

than a KLAXON, because a klaxon only sounds for a short while. He feels a love for her that he's

never felt, even for his Parents, or Sisters. But the CRYING, man! Thank God for JJ-who knew that

she would take to Motherhood like a duck to water? Dean looks at her in a whole different way,

since the day she showed up almost ready to 'bust' at the boathouse. He hadn't wanted to show them,

but he had started catching feelings for the gorgeous, bombastic, tiny Asian dynamo before they

parted ways. The confusion is still there, though he sees glimpses of WHY and how the feelings

developed. Having this baby has settled her, at least it appears to have.

_He wants this to work,_ _though...he's wanted it for a long time. JJ should get the chance to prove_

  
_herself and he is 95% ready to support her in that_ ..."Hold her Babe?" JJ comes shuffling out of

  
the bedroom, walking gingerly (she's still quite sore from delivering a baby ON A FIRE STATION FLOOR!).

She giggles, her almond eyes full of love as she watches how carefully Dean cradles their Daughter in

his gigantic mitts. "I don't wanna get married, not right now...but...I can see us together...ya Know?

(a low beeping captures her attention "Whoopsie...bottle's warm...I WUV U, Baby Miller...Mommy WUVS

YOU!", before she heads off to the kitchen, one hand supporting her low back. Dean smiles down at

his yawning girl-child. "She WUVS us, Mama."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hate to leave her", Victoria Ripley whines. 'Even as for the short time it will take me 

visit HQ and back."

"Then DON'T", her husband says. "Submit your request for leave-your BC will almost CERTAINLY

sign-off, and the AC as well. _I_ of course, won't be touching it, for obvious reasons."

"Any news on your proposals to re-vamp the department fraternization policy? I hear the 

the MAYOR'S wife was once her Executive Assistant. Won't she she amenable?"

Ripley says 'We'll know by Thursday at 4pm...I meet with her at 2pm. So...we'll see. In the meantime:

Mommy should submit her documentation for an extended leave, shouldn't she, My Queen? Yes she should..."

This is exactly why Victoria Ripley loves this man with every fiber of her being. This simple exchange Father and

newborn.

"Do I HAVE to go in uniform?"

"I would", her husband answers. "In case of an incident during or before you submit those papers."

"OK...see you two in a little while." 


	2. Riptide and The Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Andy at HQ
> 
> **The Silver Shadow** is a nickname  
> I used in another fic *SILVER SHADOW*

In the hallway leading to HR, Victoria (in uniform as Lucas suggested) runs into Andy Herrera. Andy explains that she has just   
submitted a request for an open-ended leave; she accompanies her friend back to the office, keeping her company while she does the same.  
Once that is completed, the two decide to visit the food truck outside the building for some excellent café de olla (coffee from a ceramic pot)  
and a chat. Both are SO happy to be able to drink coffee without limits, though as they are both nursing, they can't go FULL COFFEE MODE...

Vic looks at her friend, a huge smile of contentment on her face. "We're MOTHERS, Andy...JESUS!"

Andy shakes her head and takes a sip of the delicious brew. "I didn't see THIS, for damn sure...not for five years, if at all; that WAS the plan.  
Then, ROBERT SULLIVAN shows up, and BAM! The Silver Shadow 'got me!', and that was that."

Victoria heartily agrees. "These men of ours, they have us under some sort of spell...I wouldn't put it past them."

"So, SO TRUE," Andy laughs, clicking her cop against Vic's. "A DICK spell!"

"When did you know for sure that you loved him?", Andy asks her friend.

"After our first fight. We were apart for what was it?-two-three weeks? I got sick to my stomach at the thought of us not being together. Physically ill.  
I've never been more relieved in my life than when we reconciled. YOU?"

"Once I realized that I was obsessed with him., which was right after we broke up around the time of that vehicle crash at Joes's. Long story  
short: when I moved-in with Jack, and we started fucking again, and the whole time all I could think of was HIM-who HE might be with, imaging  
that it was him I was with. The motorcycle crash scene, where all of those people died?-it all snapped into place. How short life can be; I mean...  
Ryan was my age, and Rigo maybe a year or two older...none of us know when our time is, and whatever time I have I wanted to spend it loving  
him. Suddenly, I was just so tired of raging against my dad, and Sullivan, and the unfairness of it all."

Vic says "My Grandma had a saying: 'Sometimes life is a funny old dog'-and it is...."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF SMUT!
> 
> ANDY AND ROBERT (ANAL)  
> VIC AND LUCAS (ANAL)  
> JJ AND DEAN (FAMILY TIME)

Now that Pruitt is gone, the Team has been ultra-supportive, and Lieutenant  
(soon to be CAPTAIN?) Andy Herrera is so very grateful...her REAL HOME, though:  
he sprawls next to her, long, lean, and muscular; stunningly handsome...when he  
catches her eye, she grins like a school girl.

"Gordo (chubby)...I really love you, and appreciate you. And I wanna fuck you SO BAD  
right now..."

"DIOSITO MIO!" After fifteen or twenty minutes of some high quality vaginal sex, Robert wants  
ANAL, and Andy is happy to comply...maneuvered onto all fours, Andy props herself into a crouch  
her eyes squeezed shut as her mate enters her rear end, slowly though steadily...with each passing  
minute, he's able to thrust more vigorously, his thick sausage working wonders in her loosened  
but thole. Her firm C-ups sway, her boding rocking to and fro She is keenly aware that her ass-ring is  
stretching as wide as it ever has to allow the massive intrusion. He employs, abbreviated, shallow thrusts,  
ten or so, then deeper strokes and a faster pace until Andy's well-padded rear is wobbling and shaking  
like big bowls of golden jello. "Oh, yes. Fuck my ass!; that feels so good!" It is so intense Andy feels like crying.

.

*************************

**(I never needed love**  
**Like I need you**  
**And I never lived for nobody**  
**But I live for you, ooh, babe**  
**Lost in love is what I feel**  
**When I'm with you)**  
**never**

Lucas Ripley is the the best man she's ever known, and Victoria (Hughes) Ripley  
never tires of saying so: to friends, family, and most importantly to **HIM** .  
And it's not the very satisfying SEX, or the fact that he's mouth-wateringly gorgeous...  
it's the pure love that he shows her, each and every day. Even when he disagrees with her,  
(which does happen), it's clear that he's looking out for her-coming from a place of love and respect.

**Baby**  
**I get chills when I'm with you**  
**Baby**  
**My world stands still when I'm with you**  
**When I'm with you**

One of Vic's hands reach under to grip a dangling boob, the other slips between her thighs, stroking her  
rock-hard pearl. Her fingers rub faster, in circles; his mouth sucked and licked wetly at her backdoor.  
His tongue is replaced by the head of his cock, and the cocoa-skinned beauty trembles like a skittish mare.  
"Ummm...aaaah!" He pushed it into her an inch or so and sort of moved his hips in a circle, wetting the tip. A  
full minutes passes, before he inches forward, his thumbs spreading her cheeks wide; Lucas is so considerate,  
taking his time...with each short, not too aggressive jab of his hips, Vic can accept more of him, and before she  
knows it, Ripley is sliding into her freely and easily. GOD, it feels WONDERFUL; (and depraved)...Ooooh!...this is  
GREAT!

**********************************

Dean is really happy, for the first time in a LONG TIME... JJ is all over this motherhood gig; he sort of expected  
her attention to divert to something else after a few weeks, once the novelty wore off...to her credit, the tiny  
powerhouse (at least to this point), has made the seamless transition from Party Girl to MOMMY.

"She's an **ANDREA** ", JJ announces, suddenly.

Completely non-plussed, the big man stammers, "Uhhhh-how'd...we get THERE?"

"ANDREA", JJ repeats patiently. "Your co-worker...coached me through the whole delivery..."

"Huh." Thinking about it, Dean finds that he isn't adverse to the idea. Andrea Miller...rolls off the  
tongue..."

*********************

Jules Karr knows from past experience that any indications of discomfort will only spur Cris  
Alonso to plow her rear even more roughly than she is now, which is anything but GENTLE...  
The female S.W.A.T. operative seems to be LUNGING into her, the slap of her belly on her ass a  
an accompaniment to the LAPD officer's grunts of exertion. 


	4. Be There In The Morning (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, Marina-centric. I hope that you enjoy!

Maya doesn't want to open her eyes. She and Carina had made love most of the night, and the muscles of the busty blonde's back and  
shoulders; thighs, knees, calves, and even her _toes_ tingle pleasantly...her nipples and pubis are tender, but it's fine: JUST FINE!

Yet Maya frets: her constant state of worry since she made that colossal, unbelievably stupid and selfish mistake-the one that nearly sent her  
relationship with the lovely and kind; beautiful and forgiving Italian Doctor up in flames. The best relationship of ANY KIND (romantically) she has ever  
had...the only one she's ever cared about losing...the one she won't be able to _bear losing_...she thinks that probably she does more than  
just CARE: her main concerns are rejection (though she believes deep down that there is a small chance of THAT); and what if she says it WRONG, or  
too soon. What if she can't say it _at ALL_? The sessions with Dr. Diane Lewis have helped tremendously, especially with her anxiety and  
(previous) inability to trust herself to be open and vulnerable. And ten months into their re-kindled love affair she took a step:

She had learned some Italian during their time together, and one phrase roots itself deep into memory: "Ti amo spero che tu non lasci: (I love you  
and I hope that you don't leave me).:

Duly impressed, Carina's reply was pure CARINA DELUCA: "You are who I've dreamed about, amore mio": (sei quello che ho sognato).

Carina must have had an early shift, and ever thoughtful had allowed her girlfriend to sleep in on her day off. It is now 1020am, and a check of her  
cell phone shows missed texts from Andy (two), Mason (also two), and her mom. She returned those texts, then decided to skip her run-something  
she never would have done ten months ago. Because of Carina, she can sleep peacefully, without first imagining herself dead...because of Carina, she  
realizes that she can REST sometimes when she's ill, or injured, or after a long night of hot sex with her Hot Italian Girlfriend.

At 2pm she texts Carina: **Babe-will you be here in the mornngs**?

Carina:: **Yes, BellaL always**.

Maya: **Promise**?

Carina: **Sempre...ALWAYS**...


End file.
